The present invention refers to an electrical coupling cover. The purpose of such coupling covers is to connect electrically two peeled-off ends of conducting wires with each other, such as through coupling together or twisting. In the U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,206, there is described how two ends of peeled-off conducting wires are twisted together. According to the patent, a peeled-off end of the conducting wire is inserted into a cover and then is fixed to the inner wall of the cover. When this has been done, another conducting wire with a peeled-off end is inserted. When the cover is rotated, a twisting together of the conducting wires is obtained so that a fine electrical contact is acquired. According to the patent, the device works perfectly, however it is a little expensive to get the fixing of one of the conducting wires.